


baby on board

by sitswithcats



Series: Little life of Felix [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you’ve been sleeping at mine because your house is being renovated and we aren’t even dating, yet every time you wake up to the baby crying and sigh, “i’ll go” i feel like we might as well be married au</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby on board

**Author's Note:**

> someone sent me this prompt to my tumblr like a week or two ago and i couldnt think of anything but then it all came at once and i thought it was going to be less than a thousand words i was very wrong oops enjoy

"So yeah, I think I'm just going to stay with my parents for a bit." Pete told Mikey as they sat in his living room.

"Stay with your parents? That's dumb and as frick frack they live too far away find someone else to stay with.”

“Frick frack?”

“There is a baby on my lap I can’t swear.” Mikey bounced said baby girl on his lap, Felicity. “Isn’t that right Feli, you’re just a little baby.”

Pete laughed at Mikey bouncing the year and a half old girl on his lap.

“Give me, I want to hold her.” Pete uncrossed his legs and held his arms out for the little girl.

Mikey picked up Felicity and and gently handed her over to the other man. Pete took her smiling and set her down on his lap, blowing raspberries on her exposed tummy.

She giggled and gripped her little fingers in Pete’s short hair.

“Ah, ah , ow ow ow. Baby death grip baby death grip!” Pete cringed in pain.

Mikey chuckled and reached into Pete’s short hair and untangled his daughters hands.

“Thats what you get for having bright pink hair, Pete.” He teased his friend.

Pete sat up straight and bounced Feli on his lap. “Shut up my hair is great and you love it.”

“Anyway, about your apartment, just stay with me and Felix. We don't live that far and we have an extra room, but I’ll warn you, Felix tends to cry at night, she might wake you.” Mikey offered.

“Is that why you have such bad bags under your eyes?” Pete kept one arm around Felix and brought the other hand to under Mikey’s eyes.

Mikey blinked as Pete’s fingers touched his face. “Yeah, mainly. So you wanna?”

“I don’t want to intrude on your family.”

“Family?” Mikey scoffed. “What family? It’s just me and Feli ever since Jessica left two months after she was born. Come on it’ll be like a long sleepover.”

“If you really don’t mind.”

“We don’t mind. Not at all, right Felix?” Mikey tickled his daugher.

She giggled and flailed her arms around until she grabbed onto Mikey’s arm.

“See, she doesn’t mind, she loves you.”

“Okay okay, I will. I just need to grab some stuff out of my apartment before they start the renovation on my floor.”

“Come on, I’ll drive you there, you can grab what you need and then we can grab some dinner cause I really don’t feel like cooking at all. I just need to get Feli’s diaper bag just in case.”

Mikey took his arm back from his daughter and went into the other room. Pete turned Feli to face him, holding her arms down so she couldn’t grab his hair again.

“You’re gonna wake me up in the middle of the night aren’t you? God you’re lucky you’re so cute.”

She smiled and made a happy noise in response. He laughed at her cuteness and attacked her face with small kisses.

“Stop molesting my child.” Mikey walked back into the room with a diaper bag strapped around his shoulder.

He saw Pete’s face in Felix’s neck while she laughed and tried to move her trapped arms.

“I can’t help it she’s so cute.”

“Well you’ll be seeing her everyday, so lets go get your stuff.”

Pete stood up, still holding Felicity on his hip. He walked out of the house following Mikey to his car. Mikey opened the backseat door to reveal a carseat already buckled in.

“Just set her inside and strap her up.” He put the bag on the floor and moved out of the way to let Pete do as instructed.

Pete did as told, making sure Felix was safely buckled in before shutting the door and getting in the front seat.

“How long is the renovating going to take?” Mikey asked as he pulled out of his driveway.

“Only about a week, so I’ll be out of your hair quick.”

“You really aren’t trouble, trust me, and isn’t your lease up in like three weeks anyway?”

“Yeah, I don’t know if I’ll renew it though, place kinda sucks ass.”

“Oi!” Mikey hit Pete on the arm. “Don’t swear, baby in car.”

“Ow!” Pete rubbed his arm and glanced to the back seat to look at Felix. “She’s sleeping anyway.”

“Is she really?” Mikey asked. “Don’t joke with me man.”

“Yup she’s fast asleep.”

“Praise the lord, oh my god you magic man, I love you.”

“No need to praise me, but why?”

“She hasn’t been sleeping, like at all. I’m literally so happy right now, I could kiss you.”

Pete chuckled at Mikey’s relief and turned so he could watch the sleeping baby.

Mikey pulled into the parking lot and parked his car in a spot close to the building.

“Okay, be quiet so she doesn’t wake up and we can grab your stuff then leave.” Mikey whispered.

“You can just stay here, I only need some clothes.”

Pete unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out the car shutting the door softly behind him.

As he walked into his building he waved hello to his landlord and got into the elevator where he was met by his neighbor, Jess.

“Pete!” She squealed once he stepped into the elevator. “Hi! You haven’t been here all day!”

“No I haven’t and for the next week I won’t be here either. My floors getting renovated so I’m staying with a friend.”

“A friend? Why bother. You can stay with me.”

“No.” The elevator dinged and he walked out.

“God that woman doesn’t know when to quit.” He grumbled to himself as he unlocked his apartment door.

He went straight to his room and packed seven days worth of clothing along with his toothbrush and his laptop. He put all the items into a duffle bag he found in his closet, zipped it up and then walked out of his apartment, locking the door behind him.

Pete left the building and walked out to the car. He opened the backseat door so he could put his bag down and saw Mikey asleep across the seat, his face closest to Felix’s car seat.

Pete smiled softly at the sight. He pried the keys from Mikey’s hand and shut the door. He climbed into the front seat and turned on the car as quietly as he could.

Pete drove around through neighborhoods as long as he could to avoid having to wake Mikey up. Eventually he pulled onto the street where Mikey lives.

“Pete?” Mikey’s groggy voice was heard from the back.

“Yeah?”

“Where are we?” He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Pulling into your driveway now, I got some taco bell for dinner, I wanted to let you sleep more but there are only so many places I can drive.”

“Thanks Pete.” Mikey smiled greatfully.

The first night passed by without much of a problem. Felicity woke up around six am waking Pete and Mikey along with her.

“Go back to bed Pete I got her.” Mikey yawned.

“No, I’ll help what does she need?”

“Probably a bottle. Can you rock her so she stops crying I’ll warm up a bottle.”

Pete nodded and Mikey handed him Felix. He left to the kitchen to make her a bottle. Pete cradled her in his arms and rocked her back and forth trying to calm the crying child.

“Shhh. It’s okay, shhh, don’t cry, shhh.”

Felix looked up at Pete with watering eyes and a trembling lip. Pete smiled down at her and made silly faces to try and get her to laugh instead of cry.

The cries eventually stopped and the tears slowed down by the time Mikey came back with the bottle.

Pete glanced up at him and smiled. He stuck his hand out to take the bottle. Mikey handed it to him and Pete put it in front of Felicity’s face. She opened her mouth and took the tip in, gripping the bottom with her small fingers.

Mikey sat down next to Pete and rested his head on His shoulder.

“How did you get her to stop?” Mikey sleepily asked.

“Just rocked her a little. Made weird faces.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem, I think she’s calm now. You should go back to bed.”

Mikey shook his head. “No, I’m fine here.”

Pete nodded slightly and tilted his head to rest on Mikey’s

The next night Felix woke Pete up at three am. He ran to her room to find her crying loudly in her crib. Pete picker her up and started to bounce her back to sleep before she woke Mikey up. Once she quieted down he took her back into the guest room he was sleeping in and held her until she fell back asleep.

“Pete?” Mikey’s voice jerked him awake.

He was asleep sat up on the bed, Felicity, now awake, in his arm.

Mikey took Felix and set her on his hip. “What are you doing?”

“Feli, she woke up up at like three am. So I calmed her down, guess I fell asleep in the process.” He rubbed his eyes “Oops.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Mikey sat down next to him.

“Didn’t want to wake you, you need sleep more than me.”

Night four was by far the worst. Mikey put a baby monitor in Felix’s room so he could wake up instead. It worked for the third night but the fourth night she was not having it.

“Come on Felix, please, shhhh.” Mikey tried to shush her.

“Need help?” Pete asked from the doorway.”

Mikey looked up and sighed. “I was hoping to get her to stop before you woke up.”

Pete walked in the room and sat next to Mikey. He put his arm around his shoulder and started singing softly to get her to quiet down.

Mikey watched his daughter's face go from an angry crying one to a calm tearful one to eventually a sleeping one. He rocked her as she slept to make sure she would stay sleeping.

“Hey Mikey.” Pete said once he stopped singing.

“Yeah?” Mikey didn’t look up from Feli.

“Why dont you ever call her Felicity. You always call her Felix or Feli.”

Mikey’s shoulders tensed under Pete’s arms.

Pete noticed immediately. “You don’t have to answer. I don’t need to know.”

“No, no. It’s fine. I just, give me a minute.” He sniffed.

Mikey stood up and put Feli in her crib gently. He gestured Pete to follow him out of the room. They went into Mikey’s and sat down on the bed.

“Uh, she, Jessica, she named her Felicity.” He stuttered out the sentence.

Pete scooted closer to him and put an arm around Mikey’s waist.

“Oh…”

“Yeah,” Mikey laughed bitterly. “So when Jessica left us I hated everything she loved, but she didn’t love Feli, she loved her name. Felicity, so thats what I hate, the only thing she loved about my daughter.”

Pete kissed Mikey’s temple. “You don’t have to hate everything she loved.”

“Not everything, but I do most things, she loved how I played bass, it took me ten months before I picked it up again.”

“Is that why you never play with me anymore?”

“Yeah… Did I ever tell you how she left?”

“No, you don’t have to, it’s four am you should-”

“No.” Mikey cut him off. “If I don’t tell you now I probably won't tell you ever, or anyone else either. The only ones that do know are Gerard, his wife Lindsey, and my parents.”

“Okay, go on then, take your time.” Pete used the hand that was around Mikey’s waist to find his hand and squeezed.

Mikey smiled at Pete who was staring with his full attention on Mikey.

He took a deep breath. “So a month after Feli was born she started to ignore her and shit and left the whole parenting thing to me and then we started to fight a lot and, and.” He paused to take a breath and try to stop tears from forming. “So one day when Feli was like two months old she woke us up in the middle of the night so I went to her room and tried to calm her down and when she stopped crying I carried her out and saw Jessica leaving and all she said was ‘I can’t do this anymore I can’t’ and she left, didn’t take anything just got in her car and drove off.” Mikey wiped his eyes.

Pete took his arms back from around Mikey and reached for a tissue. Once he grabbed a couple, he handed them to Mikey. He gratefully took them and wiped his eyes.

“Thanks. So like in the morning she still wasn’t back so I had to drop Feli off at Gerard’s where Lindsey watched her, that’s why Bandit loves Felix so much they spent a lot of time together until I started working from home more. But anyway when I got back from work and went inside I set Felix in her room for bed and when I went back to my room all of Jessica’s stuff was gone. Then when I went into the living room all of her books and shit were gone too, even the fucking ‘hers’ of the his and hers mugs we fucking had.” Mikey clenched his hands crushing the tissues.

"Oh Mikey." Pete some softley. "I'm so sorry. So what did you do?"

“I did what I normally did, I couldn’t show any weakness for Felix’s sake. I called her once or twice, she never answered. Lindsey and Gerard offered to take care of Feli while I was at work because they switch on and off who stays home and watches Bandit. So then I just started to hate everything she loves. Playing my bass, strawberry jam, even kitkats.”

“You love kitkats!” Pete protested.

“Yeah, I only eat the flavored ones now, she hated those. The dark chocolate ones the peanut butter or green tea ones, stuff like that.”

“Is that why there is literally no pink in this house?”

“No its because I don't want to impose gender rolls on my daughter.”

“Bull shit, I tried to bring in a pink notebook last month and you nearly castrated me.”

“What can I say, pink was Jessica’s favorite color.” Mikey shrugged. “Anyway, eventually my boss started letting me work from home because he is the best boss on the fucking planet and then you came back from Chicago and realised I had a child with a woman you’ve never met before.”

Pete nodded. During high school Pete and Mikey had been close friends, after graduation Pete left to Chicago coming back last year to find Mikey single with a six month old child. They resumed their close friendship as if the break of not talking for years never happened.

“Then you came back last year and you aren’t leaving, ever.” Mikey declared.

“Don’t worry, I won’t leave you again.”

“Good, you’ve only been in this house for four days and I don’t know how I could live without you here.”

“Well I’m not going anywhere. So does it make you feel better if I called her Feli or Felix?”

“Yeah, I’ll get used to Felicity eventually it’s just the name is a constant reminder of things she loved, I’m slowly letting those things back into my life, I play bass again, I had strawberry jelly last week. Once I bought a pink pencil, I didn’t bring it into the house but it’s in my car probably.” Mikey yawned as he said the last sentence.

“Dude its like four thirty and you have to actually go to work tomorrow at seven thirty you should at least get a couple more hours of sleep in.” Pete moved to get off the bed but Mikey caught his arm.

“Stay, please. I don’t want to be alone right now.”

Pete turned his head and locked eyes with Mikey’s puffy red rimmed ones.

Pete nodded. “Yeah, okay, sure. If you want.”

Mikey pulled back the blanket and crawled into the bed, Pete following. Once Mikey got comfortable Pete snaked an arm around his waist and rested his forehead on Mikey’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” Mikey whispered.

“No problem, now go to sleep.”

Mikey woke up to an empty bed at seven in the morning. He crawled out of his bed and dragged his feet into the kitchen where he was met by Pete making pancakes.

“Hey, you’re up I was going to wake you once I finished these pancakes.”

“Why are you up?” Mikey asked. “Sorry, I mean, like, you don’t have to be up right now so why are you?”

He held up a plate of the fluffy breakfast food. “Pancakes. Also I never really fell asleep just kinda watched you for a bit, not like in a creepy way but the I got up to make food.”

“Thank you.”

“Here.” Pete set down a plate on the table for Mikey.

Mikey sat in front of it and began to eat the breakfast.

“I have the day off so I can stay and watch Felix if you’d like.” Pete told Mikey as he sat down with a plat for himself.

“You don’t have to. Gerard is coming over with Bandit, he said he could watch her.”

“He can still come over I just have nothing better to do.”

After breakfast Feli woke up and Pete went to fetch her while Mikey got ready for work.

“Look at you all dressed up for work.” Pete exclaimed when Mikey walked into the living room dressed in a suit and tie.

“Shut up.” Mikey said playfully as he took Feli from Pete’s arms.

“I don’t think I have ever seen you in anything fancier than jeans and a t-shirt.” Pete handed the baby over and straightened Mikey’s tie.

“What are you doing?”

“Fixing your tie, it was about as straight as I am, not any more. Fixed it.”

Mikey laughed. “I swear you never miss an opportunity to joke about your sexuality.”

“Like you're any better, I distinctly remember back in high school you only straightening half your hair and whenever people went ‘oh only half your hair is straight’ you would reply ‘just like me’ without ever missing a beat you bisexual fucker.”

“What did I say about swearing in front of baby?”

Pete opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Gerard walking in with a four year old girl running in behind him,

“Hi uncle Mikey!” She cheered.

“Hey Bandit!” He smiled down at her.

Mikey handed Felix to Pete and picked Bandit up twirling her around before setting her on the couch.

“Mikey!” Gerard held his arms out.

“Gerard!” Mikey ran over and hugged his brother.

“Didn’t you guys just see each other last week?”

“Shut up captain buzz kill.” Gerard stuck his tongue out at Pete.

“Daddy whats a buzz kill?” Bandit asked swinging her legs on the couch.

Pete sat down next to her. “Apparently me.”

“Okay I have to go now bye guys, bye Feli.” He gave one last kiss to his daughter and gave Pete a hug. “Thanks for last night.” He whispered so Bandit wouldn’t hear.

Pete nodded into the hug, a little awkward because he was sitting and there was a baby on his lap.

Mikey walked out of the house and into his car leaving for work.

“I made pancakes if you two are hungry.”

“Pancakes!” Bandit cheered and ran into the kitchen.

Later that day Mikey was due home in about an hour. Felix was running around the living room being chased by Bandit, wearing them both down.

“So, you and Mikey huh?” Gerard bumped his shoulder.

Pete spluttered. “What me and what uh, no I uh…”

“Are you sure? You two seemed pretty friendly with each other. He hugged you before he left.” Gerard raised an eyebrow. “Do you not like him?”

“No, I do like him, but, does he like me?”

“Yeah, he does. Not only does he like you he trusts you, with his child with the real story of Jessica.”

“How do you know that he told me?”

“He’s my brother, I’m his best friend. He texted me after he left for work.”

“Oh, so you think he likes me?”

“You’re acting like a middle schooler.” Gerard lightly punched Pete’s arm. “Yes, and jesus what is in your arm! Text books?”

“It’s called muscle, I work out.” Pete chuckled.

The next nights went by smoothly enough until the seventh, the final night Pete had to stay over.

Felix woke them up around Midnight. Mikey rushed to the room to comfort the crying child.

“Go back to sleep Pete, I got her.” Mikey sat on the floor and rocked Felix.

“No, I’ll stay.” Pete sat down next to Mikey. “After all It’s my last night, I’m gonna miss this.”

Mikey stopped rocking Felix and stared forward in shock. “... Oh yeah, you’re leaving tomorrow.”

Pete took Feli from Mikey and began to rock her himself. “Yeah.” He said sadly. “I’ll be out of your hair soon enough.”

“I dont want you to leave.”

“Hmm?” Pete looked up.

“I want you to stay in my hair. I don’t want you to leave.”

Pete stared at Mikey for a moment, unable to form words.

“It’s stupid, I know.” Mikey looked down at his lap. “I’m sorry it’s dumb, I just thought maybe you, well it’s dumb I was acting like a highschooler I know.”

He rambled while Pete managed to pull himself together enough to remove one hand from Felix and placed it on Mikey’s jaw to tilt it to face him.

“Pete? What are you-” Mikey’s whispering was cut off by Pete placing his lips gently on his.

“I don’t want to leave either.” Pete said quietly.

Mikey sighed in relief. “Oh thank god you don’t think I’m-”

Pete kissed him again to get Mikey to shut up. “Dude it’s like midnight shut up, none of this ramble stuff.”

Mikey chuckled softly and bumped his forehead with Pete. “Hey, she stopped crying.”

Pete stood up and put Feli back into her crib. Mikey smiled happily as he watched Pete put Felix into her crib with as much love and care as he does.

They walked out of Felix’s bedroom together and Mikey dragged Pete to his own room rather than let him go back into the guest bedroom.

The next morning Pete woke Mikey up with a kiss on the nose.

“Morning Mikey.”

Mikey opened his eyes to be greeted by Pete’s warm brown ones.

“Morning Pete.” He leaned in and caught Pete’s lips with his own.

“Come on let's go make breakfast.”

They reluctantly got out of the arm bed and went into the kitchen for breakfast. Halfway through the making of waffles they heard small baby noises from Felix’s room.

“Well at least they’re happy baby noises.” Pete chuckled. “I’ll go get her.”

Mikey smiled as he watched Pete go fetch his daughter.

"Say good morning to daddy, Feli." Pete brought out the baby girl.

Mikey sat down at the kitchen table and watched Pete put Felix in her high chair.

"What took you so long? I finished the waffles and got out some baby food for Felix."

"Just changed her and out her hair in a cute little ponytail, she's a year and seven months old with a full head of hair. I love it."

They ate in silence spare a few giggles and noises from Feli and her face full of mashed sweet potatoes.

"Are you still leaving today?" Mikey asked breaking the quiet.

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

"So then-"

"Move in with me."

"What?"

"Move in with me. Your lease is over in two weeks, Feli already loves you. So..."

"Do you really want me to?"

"Yes! Right Feli?"

They both turned to the baby who smacked her soon down on the table.

"That's a yes." Mikey laughed.

"Well if Felix says it's okay than it must be." Pete concluded.

"So you will?"

"Yes, I will."

"Oh thank god!"

"Why do you seem so relieved?"

"Parenting is hard and you just being here makes it so much easier."

"I need to get my stuff from my apartment."

"We can go after breakfast."

Later that day they changed out of their pajamas, packed Feli into her carrier and drove to Pete's apparement building.

They walked into the building, Pete carrying Feli who was happily sitting in her carrier. Mikey walking behind holding the diaper bag.

They entered the elevator only to be met by Pete's neighbor, Jess.

"Pete! You're back! With a baby! How cute!" She rushed across the elevator and jumped on Pete's arm.

"Jessica?" Mikey stared at the girl who attached herself on his boyfriend. "Is it really you?"

She looked up at Mikey and her eyes widened. "Mikey? I haven't seen you since-"

"You left me alone with a child over a fucking year ago, you bitch."

Pete looked back and forth in between the two adults.

"I'm sorry Mikey."

"Sorry doesn't fucking cut it you pumpkin colored dick shitter, yeah I went there, your 'tan' looks horrible. You left me alone with a two month old child and took all of your shit with you. I was alone you left me by myself with out so much as a fucking explanation as to why. I don't fucking want to know why anymore, so fuck you. Get your hand off my boyfriend and step away from my daughter."

"She's technically my daugh-"

"No." Mikey didn't let her finish her sentence. "You lost the privilege of having her as your daughter when you left us."

The elevator dinged and Mikey walked out, a smirking Pete next to him.

Once they entered Pete's apartment Mikey managed to get himself to Pete's couch before he collapsed on it.

Pete set Feli down on the coffee table and sat next to Mikey.

"Dude that was sick holy crap, you called her out so bad it was amazing. I had no idea clingy Jess is your Jessica."

Mikey let out a huff of laughter. "Clingy Jess?"

"Yeah every time I leave my floor she's after me cause I said she looked nice one time. Little doesn't she know I'm a flaiming homo and she was wearing an okay looking dress."

Mikey wiped his eyes. "I never thought I'd see her again."

"Well it's a good that you did see her again. You got all the pent up anger that you felt towards her, and you got it all out."

"I wasn't aware I'm dating a therapist." Mikey grumbled.

Pete nusled his nose in Mikey's hair. "You feel better now though, right?"

"Yeah." Mikey took a deep breath. "Yeah, I do. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here for me, I really appreciate it."

"Then thank you for dealing with all my crap."

"I literally have a baby that's a lot my crap than you have."

"I don't know, this baby might just be revenge for all the crap that I put you through in high school."

Mikey chuckled at the high school memories. He stood up and removed Felix from her carrier.

He held he in front of his face. "Felicity, I love you. I really do and nothing will ever change that."

"You telling her that or yourself?"

"Both, and you. Just in case I need a reminder later on. You'll be here for me right? You won't leave me like Jessica did."

" I won't leave you or Feli, not now not ever." Pete stood up and wrapped his arms around Mikey's waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

Felix smiled and grabbed Pete's hair, pulling it hard.

"Ow ow oww baby death grip baby death grip it returns. Fuck it hurts."

"No swearing Peter!" Mikey laughed as Pete cringed in pain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos please it really makes my life and helps me get motivation to write more fics also send me prompts to my tumblr sits-with-cats.tumblr.com (please no songfics i never know how to write them) or just hmu if you want to talk about ships i am a trashcan


End file.
